Cambio de papeles
by AnaMartin87
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Beckett fuera la escritora y Castle el inspector? Pues aquí os dejo una lijera idea de cómo lo veo yo y situada a principios de temporada. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

Y ahí estaba Beckett, sentada en su sillón, sin ninguna idea en la mente para escribir su siguiente novela. Acababa de borrar de su vida a Marlyn Klein, su último protagonista de sus novelas de ciencia ficción, en las que Marlyn, un afamado caza tesoros de California, descubría a su paso nuevas curiosidades del mundo, desde la India hasta Zimbabwe. Se había forrado con su protagonista pero decidió acabar con ello deseándole una feliz vida casado.

Beckett se levantó y pensó en qué hacer. Le debía a su exmarido Tom varios capítulos de su próxima novela y aún no tenía en mente ni en que basarla. Se asomó al balcón y disfrutó de la suave brisa otoñal que sacudía su pelo y la despejaba la mente. Siempre que se sentía sin inspiración hacía la misma rutina. Desde el balcón vio a niños jugar en un parque, enamorados besándose en bancos, molestos ruidos del tráfico que ella lograba separar,…

Fue a su cocina, bebió un vaso de agua fría, cogió su abrigo y salió en busca de su inspiración con una libreta y una cámara de fotos en mano.  
En el portal, se apoyó en un lateral y contempló lo que tenía a su alrededor, pero nada la llamaba la atención suficiente como para ponerlo en su próxima novela. Pensó en ir a una plaza, pero prefirió ir a su cafetería, a tomar un café en su mesa favorita. Allí escribió varios de los capítulos de sus mejores novelas. Esa cafetería la ha ayudado mucho en su carrera.

Fue a ella con un paso ligero. Dio una patada a una piedra y esta golpeó el gemelo de un hombre que estaba de cuclillas. Se levantó y vio a una joven chica con las manos en la boca.

-Lo siento.- se acercó a él- Lo siento mucho señor.

-Tranquila, señorita- se fijó bien en la chica que tenía delante, la era familiar- Usted me suena, ¿nos conocemos?

-Yo a usted no, pero puede que me conozca de _El misterio de Loozy_.

-¿Beckett? ¿Kate Beckett?

-Culpable

-Inspector Castle, encantado- la estrecha la mano y la acepta encantada.

-El placer es mío. ¿Estás investigando un caso?- Kate mete las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Estamos- un chico más joven que el detective sale detrás de él con una libreta en la mano- Detective Ryan.- Esta vez se adelanta ella y le estrecha la mano antes. Se queda mirando unos segundos a su mano sorprendido a su reacción y acaba estrechándosela también.

-Kate Beckett, y, ¿de qué va el caso?

-Lo siento, Beckett, pero no podemos hablarte del caso, ya sabes, información…

-Sí, entiendo- sacude las manos haciéndole callar- Pero habrá algo que podáis contar y prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie- levanta el meñique esperando a que alguno de los dos le responda con el suyo.

Castle mira a Ryan, preguntándose si habría algo que pudiesen contar y encima a una escritora.

-Debemos contárselo- susurra Ryan- Tiene que ver con sus libros

-Pero corremos el riesgo de que lo publique o que sea mera coincidencia y no tenga nada que ver con los libros- susurra Castle a Ryan tirando de su brazo para alejarle de ella.

-Bueno- dice al final Ryan acercándose de nuevo a la posición anterior- Ya son varios asesinatos, y de una forma muy peculiar.

-¿Cómo de peculiar?- la cara de interesante de Kate llama la atención de Castle que estaba revisando la libreta de Ryan antes de levantar la vista de ella.

-En cada uno de sus libros, señora Beckett, muere una persona- afirmo con la cabeza- Cada uno de nuestros asesinatos es como los de sus libros.

-Interesante- Pone la mano en la barbilla y hace una pausa pensativa- ¿Cuál ha sido el último? ¿El del candelabro o el del extintor? No, el de la televisión…

-Señora Beckett, no debe tomarse esto de forma divertida, acuérdese que estamos ante un cadáver.

-Sí, lo siento- mira en la dirección del cadáver- Lo siento, también.

Ambos la miran juzgándola por lo ocurrido, pero sin decir palabra. Estuvieron más o menos casi una hora haciéndola preguntas que puedan ayudarles a resolver el caso.

-Muchas gracias, señora Beckett, su tiempo ha sido oro- Castle se despide con la mano.

-Espere, inspector- Castle se da la vuelta- Puedo ayudarles con el caso, seguro, y así podría informarme para mi próxima novela.

-Espere, ¿próxima novela?

-Sí, _Inspector Castle_ o _Casos Resueltos_- dice a la vez que mueve los brazos como anunciando un título.

Castle pone los ojos en blanco y Beckett le sigue. Beckett sigue sugiriéndole formas para ayudarle y a la vez posibles títulos para su próxima novela. Llegan justo a la línea de seguridad donde están los policías y varias personas. Castle pasa pero no se preocupa por ella, ya que sabe lo que pasa.

-Perdone, señora, pero no puede pasar- un policía la para antes de cruzar la línea.

-Voy con él, ¿verdad, inspector Castle?- aumenta la voz porque se está alejando.- ¿Señor Castle? ¡¿Castle?!- Castle se gira y la mira. Está casi tumbada encima del policía que la está sujetando pero no va a durar mucho- Por favor…

Sigue mirándola, pero esta vez a los ojos. Y sus ojos están suplicándole que la deje pasar. Se lo piensa mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que al final Beckett se baja de encima del policía y se coloca al lado suya. Castle se acerca lentamente a ella, a un paso que la hace eterno e inquietante. Tiene paciencia, pero en este momento la paciencia no está a su favor. A pocos metros de ellos, Castle levanta la mano haciéndole una señal al policía dejándola pasar.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- levanta ella la cinta y corre a su lado- De veras, gracias.

-La dejo "informarse" de este caso- se miran- Pero a cambio no debe interrumpir en las "tareas de polis".

-Palabra de escritora- Castle pone los ojos en blanco y Beckett sonríe victoriosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle y Beckett se acercan al cadáver. Está casi ladeado con una flor entre las mano que está unidas a la altura del pecho. Los ojos cerrados con un botón en cada uno a punto de caerse por la posición del cuerpo. Las piernas tan estiradas que parece que se las han dislocado.

-Es el de mi primer libro- ambos están de pie ante el cadáver- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Lanie

Una forense que está agachada haciéndole pruebas levanta la cabeza y mira a ambos sorprendida al ver a Beckett.

-¿Quién es ella?- dice a la vez que la señala

-Es la señora Beckett, nos acompañará en este caso para informarse para su próxima novela

-Encantada, Lanie- Lanie la muestra la mano para estrechársela y a la vez una sonrisa maliciosa

-Una chica más en el grupo- vuelve al cadáver.

Le cuenta a Castle todos los detalles sobre el asesinato: el nombre de la persona, la hora de la muerte, cómo murió,… El inspector Castle toma nota de todo en su bloc negro y gris mientras está agachado al lado de ambos. Beckett saca también su bloc de notas de color azul cielo.

-Y eso es todo, Castle- los dos se ponen de pie y se despiden.

Beckett le sigue en todo momento: habla con el detective Ryan y otro que ella no conocía, aclara la información con policías locales de la zona y un montón más de etcéteras. Acabó hablando con una policía:

-Sí inspector Castle, allí se encuentra la compañera de piso de la víctima- señala con el dedo a una mujer joven e inquieta, detrás de la línea de seguridad.

El inspector Castle se acerca con un paso muy relajado mientras que Beckett, impaciente, casi le pisa los talones.

-Buenos días señorita…

-Keeson, Elisabeth Keeson

-Señorita Keeson, lamento la pérdida de su amigo- Castle coge una de sus manos y ella asiente a la vez una lágrima recorre su mejilla. Castle le da un pañuelo y se seca los ojos.- Perdone, pero si quiere las preguntas se las hago más tarde

-No, no- se suena la nariz- No querría malgastar su tiempo por mi culpa- Castle iba a decir algo pero Elisabeth le caya antes de que diga ninguna palabra- No, no me hagas cambiar de opinión ahora.

Castle mira a Beckett esperando una conexión de miradas como en las películas, pero esta vez, Beckett está tomando nota como una universitaria en primer curso.

El inspector Castle interroga a Keeson y de vez en cuando la escritora Beckett intercalaba una de sus preguntas, aunque siempre acompañada de una penetrante mirada de Castle.

-Muchas gracias por la información señorita Keeson, si se acuerda de algo más o necesite algo, llámenos- Castle le entrega una tarjetita con el número de teléfono.

-Pues hemos atado muchos cabos, ¿eh inspector?- Beckett le da un codazo para captar su atención, pero este estaba ya muy atento.

-¿Qué intenta, Beckett?- Castle mira directamente a los verdes ojos de Beckett

-¿Qué?-Beckett le mira también a los ojos, solo que ella no se concentraba como Castle- ¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué has interrumpido MI interrogatorio?- destaca el _mi_ señalándose

-No era un interrogatorio- Castle la echa una mirada tan mortal que hasta ella se asusta- Bueno… eh… indirectamente lo era, vale

-Aunque no sea un interrogatorio directamente- dice mientras hace el gesto con las manos de las comillas- no puedo dejarte participar en alguno más

-¿Qué?- abre los ojos como platos- No puedes hacerme esto Castle…

-Lo siento, pero no puedo jugármela para la próxima vez- Castle la da la espalda y se va

-No, espera- corre hasta alcanzar su paso- Por favor, ¿no puedes cambiar de idea?

-Me vas hacer pensar mal- y la muestra una sonrisa pícara, pero se tapa la boca rápidamente para que ella no lo vea, pero no sirve para nada

-Eh eh eh…- Beckett levanta las dos manos- No mal interpretes mis palabras- Castle suelta una carcajada- Por favor… ¡Qué mente tan sucia!

-¿Quieres que te acerque a comisaria?- Castle abre la puerta del copiloto de su coche- Y no por tu boquita

-No es mi boquita, es tu mente-y le da toquecitos en su frente que él intenta pararlos moviendo la mano en vano- Pero sí, acepto encantada- Y entra en su coche.

Beckett empieza a cotillear su coche. Al entrar Castle la ve abriendo la guantera.

-¿Pero qué haces?- la quita las manos y cierra la guantera- No creía que eras como las demás…

-Como las demás, ¿eh?- la mirada de Beckett refleja más que infantilismo- ¿Y cómo son las demás?

-Pues-la mira a los ojos, pero esta vez no por enfado, sino porque quería ver su sonrisa, sus ojos, quería verla con otros ojos- Las demás chicas son cotillas, se entremeten en todos los asuntos, pero tú no, al menos hasta ahora.

Ambos estuvieron un rato mirándose a los ojos, intentando descubrir más sobre ellos, como leyéndose las miradas. Y Beckett sabía por dónde iban los tiros. Ella había escrito muchas historias románticas, en las que los protagonistas se comen con la mirada, y acaban en la cama del otro, abrazados desnudos, tapados solo por sus cuerpos o por las sábanos.

Castle bajó la mirada a sus labios y, Beckett también. Ambos lo deseaban. No se lo consideraría como un romance, sino como un polvo de una noche. Pero Castle buscaba una relación más formal.

Ella se acercó lentamente a él, buscándole. Pero Castle apartó la cara y arrancó el coche.

-Lo siento, Beckett- logró decir con esta tensión.

-No- Beckett sacude la cabeza- La culpa ha sido mía, es inapropiado, lo siento.

-Hagamos como que no ha pasado nada, ¿vale?- Castle sonríe, no es lo mejor para esta circunstancia, pero es algo.

-Vale- Y Beckett se acomoda en su asiento, asumiendo que el trayecto a comisaría va a ser largo, silencioso y muy pesado no solo para ella, sino también para él.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Es Beckett?- el capitán Montgomery señala a Beckett que está sirviéndose un café- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Han asesinado a algún conocido suyo?

-No, no capitán. Solo os está ayudando en uno de nuestros casos, que tiene parecido casi exactitud con sus libros.

El capitán Montgomery se levanta de su silla se alisa las arrugas del traje, muestra una amplia sonrisa y va a la sala de descanso a saludar a Beckett.

-Señorita Beckett- Esta se asusta y vierte un poco de su cappuccino. Gira sobre sus talones y se encuentra con él- Soy el capitán Montgomery.

-Encantada- y estrecha la mano que tiende el capitán- Siento haber manchado de café el suelo, no me esperaba su visita- señala las manchitas- Ahora las limpio.

-No se preocupe, en serio. Llamaré personalmente al servicio de limpieza y solucionado.

-No, no- niega con la cabeza también- Yo lo limpio- coge una servilleta y se agacha a limpiarlo. Al acabar, se incorpora y lo tira a la basura- ¿Ves? Como nuevo.

-No hacía falta, gracias- Beckett se ríe tímidamente- Bueno, si necesita algo, lo que quiera, solo tiene que avisarme a mí o a alguno de mis mejores detectives- Y señala en dirección de Castle, Ryan y Espo.

-Claro- le vuelve a estrechar la mano- No hay problema.

Montgomery muestra una última sonrisa y se despide.

Beckett se sirve otro cappuccino, y coge los dos en sus manos. Se acerca cuidadosamente a la mesa de Castle, donde están Ryan y Espósito. Deja el café que no había probado al lado de Castle y este se queda mirándolo extrañado.

-¿Y esto, Beckett?- señala con el bolígrafo al café dándole un leve toque.

-Un cappuccino, para ti- da otro sorbo al café.

-¿Y nosotros?- Espósito señala a Ryan y a él mismo- También somos detectives.

-Lo siento, no nos han presentado- Beckett deja el café al lado del de Castle- Soy Katherine Beckett, o Kate.

-Detective Espósito- estrecha su mano- O Javier- dice imitándola.

Ambos sueltan una carcajada. Beckett hace el amago de ir a por otros dos cafés, pero Espo la para los pies.

-No, tranquila, ya voy yo- Espo se va a por uno.

-Oye, Javi- le chilla ya que está ya en la salita- Tráeme uno también.

-Bueno- se sienta en una esquina de la mesa y vuelve con su café- ¿Qué estáis investigando ahora?

-Ahora- Castle la empuja lentamente desde su cintura hasta que vuelve a estar de pie y ella protesta- ahí tienes una silla para ti- señala una silla a lo lejos y ella la acerca a la suya- Estamos investigando su cuenta bancaria, por si hay desvaríos.

-Ey, chicos- vuelve Espo pero solo con un café- Ahí hay un desvarío, como dice él- Se sienta al lado de Ryan.

-Oye, te pedí que me trajeras uno- le susurra a Espo, pero este está más ocupado fijándose en Beckett- Tío- le da un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- vuelve de las nubes- Deja de molestarme, estoy ocupado.

-¿Ocupado con el culo de Beckett?- Ryan se ríe y eso hace que todos le miren- Nada.

-Cállate- le susurra.

-Aquí dice que Owen recibió una suma de 20.000 dólares el pasado Domingo- señala con el boli y da un sorbo al café, aceptándolo, lo que hace que Beckett sonría. A lo que ella responde:

-Y sacó la misma cantidad el mismo día que murió, solo que unas horas antes.

Castle sacó su blog y apuntó las cantidades, las diferentes horas y el banco. Después se levantó, seguido de los detectives y se fueron a la pizarra. Allí, Espósito apunto las dos cantidades con sus diversas horas en la franja horaria con una caligrafía maravillosa. Tan bonita que cuando acabo miró a Beckett para ver su reacción, pero ella solo tenía ojitos para Castle.

Quería besarle desde la primera impresión, aunque supiera que está mal y ya le había rechazado, ella no perdía la oportunidad. No era la primera vez que perdía el norte por alguien.

Ryan se fijó en que Espo miraba mucho a Beckett, pero esta ni le prestaba atención, sino que se comía con la mirada a Castle, que a su vez, solo estaba pendiente de su pizarra y de nadie más. Soltó otra carcajada, pero esta vez no le miraron, ni lo pretendía.

-Espo, Ryan- dijo al final Castle, después de más o menos media hora en silencio- Ir al banco donde se retiró el dinero para que os enseñen las cámaras de seguridad, por si estuvo allí el asesino esperándole.

-Pero… Ryan…- se quejó Espo.

-No, no- negó Castle- Sin protestar.

Refunfuña y coge su chaqueta. Ryan sonríe y le guiña el ojo a Beckett. Se va dando pequeños brincos para alcanzar a Espo que, se iba casi corriendo.

-¿Y nosotros, Castle?- Beckett acaba con su café y recoge el de Castle, que deja después de dar su último sorbo en su mesa, y los tira a la basura.

-¿Nosotros?- se sienta delante de su ordenador.

-Sí- también se sienta a su lado- ¿Nosotros vamos a algún lado? ¿Vamos a hablar con la familia?

-No, la familia vendrá en una hora aproximadamente- mira a Beckett con desprecio- No voy a hacer un nosotros contigo- resalta el nosotros.

-Pues que sepas que te pierdes un montón de cosas, inspector Castle- al levantarse coge su abrigo apoyado en el respaldo y este se ríe a carcajada limpia- Si me necesita, estaré en mi casa.

-Y, ¿cómo sé dónde vive?- se apoya en el respaldo para mirarla mejor

-Tienes mis datos: dónde vivo, todo lo que gasto, quién es mi familia…

Vuelve a reírse y esta vez, ella también. La encantaba su risa, era peculiar. Además de su atractivo. No era como el típico inspector de policía de las películas. No tenía barriga, y mucho menos, era medio calvo. Tenía unos preciosos ojos azules y su pelo, peinado hacia la izquierda, tenía un leve tono rubio.

Se fue hacia el ascensor contorneando sus caderas, tentando a Castle. Cuando la miró, giró su cabeza e hizo una mueca aprobación y nada más girarse Beckett para ver cómo se le caía la baba, volvió a su ordenador. Así que ella solo le vio mirando el ordenador. Eso la hizo desilusionarla, pero en seguida pensó en la noche que iba a pasar con su amiga Gina.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Y te gusta el inspector?- Gina da un sorbo a su Martini.

-Oye, pues no está nada mal, ¿eh?- ambas se ríen.

-¿Y él?- Gina se acerca a ella- No es muy difícil saber pero, ¿él siente algo por ti o solo te ve como una más?

-Pues, siéndote sincera- da un sorbo Kate, esta vez, dando un poco de dramatismo al momento- No le intereso nada.

-Eso es imposible- se ríe de nuevo pero Beckett no, así que se pone seria- Pero si eres irresistible.

-Gracias por el cumplido- levanta el Martini como amago de brindis- Pero mira que lo he intentado: mis paseítos, mis miraditas, los morritos también- va contando con los dedos a la vez que los nombra- Y nada ha funcionado.

-Bueno, chica- dice yendo a la cocina a por más- Dale tiempo, que si no tengo una lista de más de veinte números para ti

-Jajaja, si…- Solo se unió al caso por él, ya que a ella la da igual que los asesinatos sean iguales que sus libros, con o sin ella lo podrían haber resuelto.

-Cambiemos de chico- vuelve con la jarra y sirve a las dos- ¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Kevin tiene novia y parece muy enamorado, así que no voy a molestarle. Y el otro, Javier, no está mal. Morenito… Fuerte…- se ríen tanto que vierten un poco del Martini.

-Jaja lo siento. Jajaja- Beckett coge un paño de la cocina y lo limpia

-No pasa nada, ale, arreglado.

-Oye, Kate. Son las doce y media y mañana tengo que llevar a los niños al colegio.

-Claro no hay proble.

De repente suena el timbre. Ambas se miran sorprendidas, no esperaban ninguna visita. Kate hace una seña de que va ella a abrir la puerta. Gira el picaporte y ve a un hombre elegantemente vestido y con una exquisita colonia suave.

-Hola Beckett- Castle la saluda pero ella está todavía envuelta en su perfume- ¿Beckett?

Gina se acerca para ver quién es. Se da cuenta de que Beckett está atontada y Castle se va a dar cuenta, así que dice lo primero que se la ocurre:

-Ey, Beckett, ¿me presentas a este hermoso caballero?- Al oír _hermoso caballero_, Beckett vuelve de los cielos.

-Em… Sí, Gina, él es el inspector de policía Richard Castle- hace señas a ambos- Y ella es mi amiga Gina.

-Encantado- extiende la mano pero Gina es más rápida y se lanza a darle dos besos.

Castle no se lo esperaba y casi le besa en los labios. Beckett, mientras tato, no perdía detalle de nada. Su amiga, Gina, estaba aprovechándose el bajón de su amiga para atacarla. Pensó: _Eso sí que es un golpe bajo, amiga. Pero la venganza se sirve en un plato frío_.

Pobre Castle que no sabía lo que pasaba, ya que a partir de ahora, ambas amigas se habían convertido en rivales por un chico en menos de cinco segundos.

-Ya, bueno, sí- Beckett los separó y Castle mostró una sonrisa forzada- ¿Venías a avisarme de algo sobre el caso o vienes a contemplar mi figura?- Entonces se pone de lado apoyando una mano en la cadera y otra en la cabeza.

-Ya te gustaría- Castle la mira de arriba abajo- Tenemos nuevas pistas sobre el asesino, ¿quieres venir?

-Em…- Beckett miró a su amiga esperando su aprobación, pero en cambio, Gina la mostró una mirada fulminante- Claro, Gina ya nos veremos.

Salieron todos de su loft y Gina empezó a bajar los primeros escalones creyendo que la seguirían, pero Beckett tiró del brazo de Castle y se metieron en el ascensor. Gina corrió para intentar parar la puerta del ascensor pero no llegó a tiempo. Solo vio por la ventana la mano de Beckett despidiéndose y una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Y, Gina?- Castle señaló la puerta del ascensor.

-¿Gina?- Se rio- Ella está haciendo una dieta nueva y la acompasa con ejercicio, y bajar por las escaleras es ejercicio…

El ascensor se para en la siguiente planta, y en la siguiente, y en la siguiente… Castle pone una mueca cada vez que para el ascensor y Beckett maldice a todo el que se le pase por la mente. La venganza de Gina va haciendo efecto.

Castle le abre la puerta a Beckett, de nuevo, y Beckett hace una reverencia y entra.

Al estar los dos dentro están tan incómodos como la última vez que se vieron en el coche.

-Vaya, jaja, esto parece un dèja vu- dice al final Beckett y Castle le responde co una tímida sonrisa.

-Escritora- Espo la abraza y Beckett le responde con otro- ¿Te ha avisado Castle?

-Sí, hasta vino en persona a mi casa- se giró para ver su reacción- ¿Verdad?

-Verdad…- puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a la pizarra tirando del brazo de Beckett

Entre los tres la explicaron las nuevas pruebas y las grabaciones del banco. Entre ellos se completaban las frases y eso hacía que Beckett viera el caso con otros ojos.

-¿Te has enterado, Beckett?- Ryan siempre lo capta todo

-E… Sí claro.- _Lo bueno de ser escritor, es que tiene todos los sentidos activados a la vez_, pensó Beckett- ¿Os digo mi punto de vista?

Intercambiaron las miradas, todos, y Castle dijo una frase de la que se arrepentirá toda su vida;

-Claro, guapa, cuéntanos tu punto de vista

Los ojos de Beckett se abrieron como platos al escuchar _guapa_ de sus labios, además, tenían un brillo esperanzador ya que podría tener otra oportunidad.


	5. Chapter 5

El sordo ruido de los nudillos de Castle golpeando la puerta resuena por todo el pasillo. Se oye un _ya voy_ procedente de dentro y a continuación se abre la puerta. Tras ella está una mujer vestida de informal, con el pelo recogido en un moño.

-Policía de Nueva York, ¿es usted Claire Thompson?- la chica mira la placa que tiene levantada.

-Sí, ¿ocurre algo, agentes?

-Soy en inspector de homicidios Castle, y ellos son los agentes Ryan y Espósito, y la señora Beckett- acaba señalando por encima del hombro con la mirada- ella da un rápido repaso a todos.

-¿Ha dicho de homicidios?

-Sí, querríamos hacerla unas preguntas, si es posible

-Claro- abre más la puerta- Por favor, pasar.

Saca una silla de más para Ryan, y nos reunimos todos en el salón, que no es muy grande.

-Estamos investigando el asesinato de su jefe, el señor Parker- ella afirma con la cabeza- ¿Dónde estuvo usted entre las doce y la una del mediodía del pasado Domingo?

-Estuve en casa, con mi pareja, ¿por qué lo dice? ¿Es cuando le mataron?

-No, señora Thompson- saca de un sobre las fotos en las que se ven juntos en el banco- Parece que su historia no concuerda con la nuestra. Beckett, en cambio, observaba las fotos familiares de Claire.

Las coge y las observa con detenimiento. Una a una, sin importarla que hubiese tres detectives observando cada uno de sus gestos.

-Vale, sí- deja las fotos encima de la mesa- Estuve en el banco, con él.

-¿Por qué nos ha mentido?- dice Ryan.

-Éramos amantes, sí, y le acompañé al banco a sacar dinero.

-¿Sabe para qué finalidad era ese dinero?- pregunta Espo acomodándose en su sitio.

-Me dijo que era un préstamo, para pagar no sé qué de la casa- intercambiaron una mirada los tres detectives.

-No me lo creo, Claire- concluyó Castle y ella le miró con los ojos como platos.

-Es cierto, esta vez no les he mentido- contó toda la historia que el propio Owen le contó a ella- Creo que deberían irse…

-Espere, ¿dónde estuvo el mismo domingo, solo que a las nueve de la noche?

-Estuve cenando con mi pareja, en el West Pizza, hasta las once, que fuimos a mi apartamento a dormir.

-Entiendo- acaba de tomar nota y lo guarda todo- Muchas gracias, señora- la estrecha la mano y vuelven a la oficina.

-¿Ves, inspector?- Beckett se sienta de un saltito en su silla- Todo va tal y como yo os conté.

-No te subas el ego, Beckett…- Castle coge varias carpetas

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Beckett se acerca apoyando sus brazos en la mesa

-Papeleo- Y mira a Beckett esperando una mueca de dolor, pero no. Sigue con la misma cara de niña buena.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con ello- la mirada de Castle está entre miedo y sorpresa.

-No… No hace falta- tuerce la boca.

-Oye, ¿dónde están los otros detectives?- Mira a todos lados e incluso mira debajo de sus mesas

-Escondidos, no, Beckett- ella se ríe- Han ido a por la pareja de Claire.

-Castle- Espo y Ruan aparecen por el final de la comisaría- Tenemos malas noticias, no está.

-Y ahí entra mi tercera parte a la que yo llamo, los amantes- dijo con énfasis.

-Oye, ¿no se entera de que esto ya nos lo ha contado?- susurra Ryan a Espo- que estaba mirando sus mensajes del móvil- ¿Con quién hablas?

-Con Lanie, la de la morgue. Está muy buena y soltera- giña el ojo a su compañero.

-Ryan, Espo- Castle se levanta de su asiento tras colocar las carpetas, seguido de Beckett- Ir a la casa de la chica, nosotros vamos a la del chico.

Ambos asintieron y se marcharon lo antes posible.

Castle se paró delante del piso, mirando a la ventana de la vivienda. No se explica por qué habían matado a un joven empresario, rico, pero sin apenas enemigos. No tenía mujer e hijos, sino una amante y además comprometida. No tenía mucho contacto con sus padres y con su familia, en general. Tampoco es que se dijera que fuera de lo más sociable, pero no se merecía morir, y menos de esa forma.

Nada más entrar Castle, Beckett divisó el coche de Claire desde la portería y avisó a Castle, que nada más saberlo, llamó a Espo y Ryan para que vinieran. Subieron las escaleras sigilosamente, no querían que supieran que estaban aquí, ya que si cogían el ascensor, este les delataría.

Antes de que sus compañeros derribaran la puerta, preguntó a Beckett si estaba segura, porque si no podría ser abuso por parte de la policía, asaltar así una vivienda, no es lo normal si no se está seguro. Beckett afirmo con toda la seguridad del mundo que ella no podía fallar. Además, le dio la palabra a Castle de que si fallaba, ella le dejaría de seguir y no volverían a verse. Castle la miró desafiante. Ya sabía que no la soportaba, pero en otras ocasiones ella no era una carga para él. Dio una señal a todos, contó con los dedos hasta tres y derrumbaron la puerta con el ariete y gritando "_Policía de Nueva York, arriba las manos_". Claire se levantó de su silla y soltó varios fajos de billetes, mientras que su pareja, se levantó y sacó una Glock e hizo ademán de dispararles, pero Castle le derribó antes de que lo hiciera.

-¡No!- Claire se tumbó al lado del cuerpo yacente de su pareja mientras lloraba y gritaba.

Beckett se había escondido detrás de Castle cuando se apuntaron. Estaba encogida y con las manos en las orejas. Cuando se dio la vuelta y la vio así, no pudo contenerse y se río a carcajada limpia.

-Pareces una niña pequeña- apoyó su mano en su hombro.

-Parecerá ilógico, pero no me gusta el sonido del disparo.- se sentó en un taburete que había en el pasillo cada ciertos metros- Supongo, que ahora me tendré que acomodar, ¿no, inspector Castle?

Se acercó a ella, cogió su mano y la levantó. Ella estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba eso de un hombre tan recto como él. A continuación, la abrazó y ella respiró hondamente.

-Bienvenida a la 12th Precinct – dijo al separarse- Y no te asustes de los disparos, no pega en una persona como tú.

Ella no podía abrir más los ojos de sorpresa, su reto, Castle, se estaba acercando más a sus posibilidades. Ya no lo veía imposible, es como si se hubieran abierto las puertas hacia otra historia con otro final.

**Gracias a todos por leer esta pequeña historia. Supongo que no lo dejaré así, haré más partes, pero es que ahora el internet no está a mi favor. Ya sé que no soy buena escritora, pero gracias por los reviews que me han animado a seguir y no dejarla hasta aquí. Y también, gracias por vuestra paciencia, tengo falta de inspiración y solo me viene por la noche. Saludos **


End file.
